


Griffin Family Fun

by faggotsonline



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Family, Fun, Gen, griffinfamilyfun, hot times, stranger things cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faggotsonline/pseuds/faggotsonline
Summary: Steve is taking the kids to go see a movie when suddenly they end up in a place they've never seen before...





	Griffin Family Fun

It was a normal day in Hawkins, Indiana. Max was in her room watching TV when Steve knocked on her door. 

“ Ready to go see The Breakfast Club? “ he asked when she opened the door.

“ Hell yeah. I’ll go get my things. “ 

After Max got her wallet she and Steve went to go pick up the other kids and take them to the movies. They all got their popcorn and candy and walked into Theater 3. 

“ Wow, we’re the only ones here. People must hate this dumbass movie. “ Dustin noted. 

Just as Dustin said that, the room started shaking. The theater screen went white and started playing Lavender Town.

“ What’s going on?! “ Lucas screamed.

“ I don’t know! “ Mike screamed back. 

The room started spinning like they were on one of those dope ass tea cup things at Disneyland. Steve got sick and threw up all over Lucas’ shoes. 

“ Are you kidding me?! “ 

The last thing everyone heard before passing out was a very distinct laugh. 

“ Hehehehehehe. “ 

It was kinda sexy. Damn.

When they woke up they were in a completely new town. Steve saw that he and the kids were on the grass outside of a suburban house, as well as others for plot convenience. 

“ OMG IT’S FINN WOLFHARD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I WATCH YOU ON TV ALL THE TIME ARE YOU FILMING SEASON 4 NOW OH MY GOD. “ 

Everybody looked over to see the source of whatever obnoxious voice this was, and it was a baby with a deformed head. 

“ Does anybody else see the talking baby? “ Mike asked.

“ OMG FINN YOU NOTICED ME I’M SO HAPPY OMG! “ the baby started flailing his arms and ran back inside the house. 

“ What the hell? “ they heard another voice say, great, Billy was here too. Looks like Jonathan, Nancy, and even Robin too, judging by how they were there, sitting up and rubbing their eyes.

“ See Brian, it’s the cast of Stranger Things! Outside our house! “ they saw the baby return, this time leading a dog outside by his side.

“ Oh my God Stewie, I thought you were just joking around. H-hey guys. Come inside, we can make you tea. “ 

“ It’s a talking dog! “ Dustin screamed. “ That’s so cool! Serve me tea talking dog! “ he said, skipping inside the house.

Everybody couldn’t let Dustin get murdered by these weirdos or they’d get a warrant so they followed him inside.

“ Snazzy place you got here. “ Robin said. 

“ Omg thank you so much. “ Stewie said, “ You guys are all rich so it’s so cool you’d think that of our humble abode. “ 

They saw a girl in a pink shirt come down the stairs and she gasped when they saw them. 

“ Hi, I’m Meg I’m such a big fan I watch your show all the time… especially you two. “ She said with a wink directed at Billy and Steve.

Some drool was starting to come out of her mouth.

They were very scared.

“ We don’t have a show.. “ Steve said.

“ Yeah, lay off the pipe, crack addict. “ Billy chimed in.

“ Holy shit! THE Dahcray Montgonnerhea just confronted me about my drug problem! I need to write about this in my diary! “ 

“ And Oh my God, “ Meg continued. “ Millie and Sadie. You guys are such queens. Feminism forever. Do you agree? “

“ Uh.. sure? “ Max said. 

“ Noah! I can’t believe I almost forgot! Your acting is so good I can’t believe you didn’t get an emmy! “

Suddenly they heard another person run down the stairs. He fell down in the process multiple times while laughing like an idiot. He was also really sweaty.

“ HI! “ he yelled when he finally made it down.

“ I’M CHRIS! YOU’RE HOT! “ he said to Nancy. 

“ Thanks… but I have a boyfriend. “ she said nervously. 

“ I know you’re just hot. Let’s have dinner together sometime sweetie. “ 

“ Did someone say dinner? “ 

Everyone looked over and saw a redhead milf with a big ass nose, holding a pan of lasagna. 

“ I made lasagna! “

“ How did you know? I love Garfield! Let’s go eat! “ Dustin said once again, dragging everyone into the kitchen.

Everybody was eating lasagna at the Griffin’s kitchen table. Some of them had to share a plate because there wasn’t enough food made.

“ Sorry about that sweeties, if I knew there would be celebrities coming I would have cooked the whole house. “ She said with a nasally laugh. 

“ We’re not celebrities. “ Mike said.

“ Finn, you’re so humble. “ Stewie said, looking into his eyes.

“ No like really, where have you people even seen us before. “ 

“ On that 90s TV show on Hulu! “ Lois said, “ You’re the kid with the funny hat hahahaha you’re so funny. “ She said, pointing at Dustin.

“ Thanks sugartits, I can tell you jokes all day. “ Dustin said with a wink. 

“ And you’re the lesbian who is also the daughter of the girl from Pulp Fiction. Your show has such interesting plotlines! “ she said, pointing at Robin.

“ AND YOU’RE HOT TOO! “ Chris said. 

Everybody was staring at Robin.

“ I’m not a lesbian! “ Robin said nervously. 

“ This is a mess. I’m getting out of here. “ Billy said, accidentally brushing into Meg on his way out of the kitchen.

“ I’ll never wash this shirt again my love! “ Meg yelled.

Before Billy could fully leave, he was stopped by a powerful, immovable force. He looked up and saw a fat man with brown hair and circular glasses.

“ Lois… did you let the cast of Stranger Things into our house? “ 

“ Sorry Petah… “ Lois said nervously.

“ YOU KNOW I HATE THAT STUPID FUCKING SHOW! “ Peter screeched and pulled out a gun, shooting Billy and immediately vaporizing him. 

Everyone screamed and ran around in circles. 

“ THAT’S RIGHT! “ Peter yelled. “ GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FREAKS! “ 

He started shooting everybody left and right, trying their best to run out of the house before they got vaporized.

Mike and Will made it out alive, but they saw an old man outside in a blue robe. He was using a walker and had a disabled dog.

“ Hello little boys, you two sure are a nice pair, wanna come inside for the some lemonade? “

Mike and Will decided to run back in and just die.

“ Dad I hate you! “ Meg sobbed, “ I can’t believe you killed the cast of Stranger Things! You know I love them. “ 

“ There are some sacrifices you have to make to get rid of the evil monsters in this world Meg. This was one of them. We shall say our thanks to God now that he gave me this invincible power and helped me kill these unholy creatures! “

Meanwhile, back in Hawkins. Everyone started reappearing one by one. Turns out the gun didn’t kill them, just send them back to their own dimension. Like in Spider-Man : Into the Spider-Verse ( 2018 )

“ That was so much fun I loved it! Let’s go back tomorrow! “ Dustin said. 

“ No! “

**Author's Note:**

> comment or ill kill ur mom


End file.
